Mr Stark, I Don't Feel So Good
by Fandom Cultures
Summary: How does one deal with the loss of someone they cared about? For Tony Stark, it is much worse. He lost someone who was like a son to him. He thought he was saving the world but turns out he lost it.
1. My Legacy

**3 Years Ago...**

"I saw them all dead, Nick. I felt it. The whole world, too. It's because of me. I wasn't ready. I didn't do all that I could," Tony says in the Barton farm.

Nick Fury, director of SHIELD just looks at him with a sympathetic look.

"That Maximoff girl, she's working you Stark. Playing on your fear," He says.

Tony just smirks and replies, "I wasn't tricked. It wasn't a nightmare, it was my legacy. The end of the path I started us on."

"You've come up with some pretty impressive inventions, Tony. War isn't one of them."

"I watched all of my friends die. You would think that would be as bad as it gets right? Nope. Wasn't the worst part."

"The worst part was that you didn't."

Tony nods his head.


	2. I'm Sorry

_"A small price to pay for salvation."_  
-Thanos

Tony watches helplessly as nearly everyone around him started disappearing. He never felt more afraid than he did in that moment. Then he hears a voice and his feeling of fear turns into sadness.

"Mr Stark. I don't feel so good."

"You're alright kid," Tony responds trying to reassure himself.

Peter stumbles over to Tony. His body starts disappearing. He wraps his arms around Tony.

"I don't know what's happening. I don't want to go. I don't want to go. Mr. Stark, please. Please. I don't want to go. I don't want to go."

Tony wraps his arms around Peter and gently places him on the ground. Peter stares at him with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry."

Tony watches in horror and despair as Peter disappears. He is left touching the ground and praying for a miracle.


	3. Lost A Son

_"Last night I had a dream that we had a kid."_  
-Tony Stark

Tony Stark has no idea what to do or say. He felt like his arms were still wrapped around Peter trying to bring him back. He just stares at Nebula.

"What do we do now?" Tony asks Nebula.

Nebula just looks down in sadness. After a moment she finally looks up.

"I don't know."

Tony and Nebula look around them at the remains of the battle.

"There has to be a way that we can bring them back," Tony says.

Nebula shakes her head.

"Look whoever you are-," she says.

"They are not dead! They can't be!"

Nebula grabs Tony by his shoulders.

"Listen to me! I am sorry but they are gone! There is no reversing this! I don't want it to be this way but I am sorry!"

Nebula lets go of Tony who just stands there feeling unsure about what to do.

"Do you have any idea what happened weird blue Avatar-looking being?"

"My name is Nebula and I have a good idea of what happened. Thanos managed to gain all of the Infinity Stones and snapped his fingers which caused half of this universe's population to disappear. In Thanos' own mind he was saving our race."

"So that's why he was so desperate to get those stones?"

Nebula nods.

"My name is Tony Stark by the way."

The two shake hands.

"Well I guess all we can do now is wait for a solution."


	4. Coming Home

_"And if you died, I feel like that's on me."_  
-Tony Stark

Suddenly a blue light shines out of nowhere. Thor steps out of the light. Rocket walks out from behind him.

"Tony what are you doing here? Who is this? Where are the others?"

"Long story. The real question is what happened to you?"

"Oh I lost my hammer but I got a cooler one. My home world was destroyed by a giant fire demon."

Rocket runs up to Tony and grabs him by the collar.

"WHERE IS MY TEAM?!"

Tony stares at him for a moment confused.

"I am sorry raccoon thing but your team is gone."

Rocket sits down. He thinks about everything that has happened.

"NO NO! You're lying!"

Rocket pulls a blaster out of his backpack and aims it towards Tony.

"Now tell me the truth!"

Thor puts his hand on Rocket's blaster and brings it down.

"Take it easy. We have all had a long emotional day. Where are the Guardians Tony?"

"They disappeared along with this sorcerer."

"Wait you mean Stephen Strange?"

"Yes but also-."

Tony stops and stares over to where he last saw Peter.

"I am sorry about this Stark but we need you back on Earth. People all over Earth are disappearing and if there is anyone who can figure out what is going on it is you."

Tony thinks for a moment.

"Okay let's go."

Before they head into the portal , Tony stops and looks over to Nebula.

"Do you want to come?"

Nebula thinks about it.

"I've got nothing else better to do."

All 4 enter the portal and head back to Earth.

Back on Earth, Tony repairs his armor and flies to New York. When he arrives he changes into his normal clothing. He walks up to the door of an apartment room. A woman opens the door.

"Hello Ms. Parker."

"Don't Ms. Parker me. I know my nephew was with you. I know he is Spider-Man. Where is he?"

"I am so sorry Ms. Parker."

 **The End**


End file.
